Lagrimas de un angel
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Ella un pasado doloroso que la marco el resto de su vida, él un presente dificil, ambos desepcionados por el amor.


La desgracia Era Enero los copos de nieve caían como un vals para que el sjelo quedara con un manto color blanco, donde los niños salían a jugar con sus amigos ya sea para hacer un mono de nieve o para hacer guerra de nieve inclusive para usar sus trieneos. Sora Takenochi era pelirroja y de ojos rubíes de 14 años , ella se encontraba en la casa de su novio Haru con quien llevaba solo 4 meses de noviazgo. Haru Kawazaki ers un adolescnte de 17 años su cabello era negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules. Era la primera vez que los 2 se encontraban solos en una casa. Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 pm donde ambos adolescentes se encontraban viendo una película , Sora estaba recatgada en el pecho de su novio y él la tenía abrazada. De improviso él la beso a ella le correspondio como era costumbre hasta que se dio cuenta que ese beso estaba lleno de pasión, hambre y con rudeza Haru mordía el labio inferior de Takenouchi haciendola gritar. La mano del pelinegro subía por el muslo de la pelirroja masajeandolo fuertemente. HARU DETENTE- Grito desesperada, separandose del chico para después pararse del sillon - creo que es mejor que me valla- dijo con miedo. -Tú no vas a ningún lado.- le dijo furiosamente el oji azul y agarrandola fuertemente del brazo para tirarla al sillon y que estuviera debajo de él. -Qué, qué haces?- pregunto llena de miedo y con lagrimas de impotencia que caían sobre sus mejillas.-detente-suplicaba con desesperación y trando de empujar al adolescente para que se quitara sobre ella. -CALLATE- grito Kawazaki furiosamente plantandole una cachetada a la chica-tú serás mía-dijo posesivamente para después desasbrochar o mejor dicho romper con fiereza los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja. El pelinegro acaricio y beso con vehemencia los pezones de Takenouchi. -Por favor para-rogaba en vano, y haciendo que el chico se exitara aún más Haru bajo la falda de Sora y acaricio la pierna su entrepierna. Después de que el oji azul la penetrara lo cual fue satisfactorio para él pero para ella fue lo más doloroso que jamás pudo sentir. Haru la dejo tirada en el sillon desnuda, mientras una última lágrima caía. Sora actualmente contaba con 17 años, los últimos 3 años Sora estudio en un Instituto para puras mujeres pero su madre ya no podía pagarlo así que ese año entraría a una nueva escuela y cursaría 2° de prepa. Sora buscaba el salon 2°A y en un momento de distracción al voltear a ver una hoja que traía en su mano que indicaba su salón y el horario de clases cayo al suelo puesto que choco con una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojo de color miel. -Disculpa-se disculpo Sora mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse. -No. Yo lo siento eso me pasa por ir corriendo-dijo riendose-Por cierto soy Mimi Tachikawa-ofreciendole su mano -Sora Takenouchi-aceptando la presentación de Tachikawa. -Eres nueva cierto?-pregunto Mimi curiosa. -Si-fue la simple contestación de la pelirroja-por cierto me puedes decir donde esta este salón-entregandole la hoja. -5°A. Si quieres te llevo esta de paso para mi salón.-Se ofrecio voluntariamente a lo que la pelirroja acepto. -Por la castaña volteando hacia su nueva amiga-tienes suerte-Takenouchi la miro dudosa-Me refiero a que te tocaron los chicos más guapos y populares de toda la escuela-dijo entusiasta "Genial lo que me faltaba"-penso Sora ironicamente Desde que la mamá de Sora le dijo que ya no podía sustentar los gastos de su instituto anterior y que tendría que entrar a un colegio público no le agrado en lo más minímo, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos salón fiera mayoritriamente del sexo femenino y que los hombres fueran nerds o gays no los chicos más populares. -Bueno aquí Mimi con una sonrisa y sacando a Sora de sus cavilaciones, deteniendose enfrente de una puerta café con ventanas de vidrio para poder ver que pasaba afuera del aula de clases. -Gtacias. -No hay de que. Mi salón esta al final del pasillo vuelta a la derecha es el 4°B, buscame si necesitas algo. -Si muchas gracias-agradecio con sinceridad -Bueno ya me voy, ya abra de haber llegado Koushiro. -Es tú novio?-le pregunto curiosa y picara. -Que va Kou es solo mi mejor amigo. Yo voy por un grande-dijo segura y asomando su cabeza por la puerta para ver a in joven d 17 años que era alto, de piel morena, espalda ancha, su cabello era color chocolate al igual que sus ojos. -Bueno nos vemos al Mmi ya alejandose del lugar y con su brazo elevado para despedirse de la pelirroja. Sora entro nerviosa al que a partir de ese dìa sería su nuevo, y como en todos los salones que no hay maestos los alumnos se encontraban parados y platicando sobre sus vacaciones. En una esquina vio a dos jovenes muy siendo guapos siendo alagados y rodeados de chicas, esta fue la razón por la que se dio cuenta que esos dos eran los famosos Taichi y Yamato. El primero era el castaño que Mimi había dirigido su mirada hace unos minutos, a lado de él estaba un joven de piel blanca cabello dorado y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo; su mirada era fría y sin vida. Sora visualizo un lugar en una esquina del otro lado de donde se encontraba Taichi y Yamato, sentandose en ese lugar y esperando a que el maestro llegase. 15 minutos después llego un señor de alrededor de 40 años, era pelirrojo y de ojos marrones, usaba traje y en su mano derecha llevaba un portafolio. -Buenos días soy el maestro Keisuke Akazura y por este semetre seré su maestro de Filosofía-bien antes de empezar con las clases quiero que me digan su nombre, edad y que les gusta. -Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami pero me pueden decir Tai, tengo 17 y amo el futbol-se presento el moreno volviendo a sentarse. -Yamato Ishida o Matt tengo 17 años y la música es lo que me gusta-se presento friamente el rubio. -Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, tengo 17 años me gusta el tenis y un poco el arte de Ikebana. -Muy bien ya que somos todos, habrán su libro en la página 15 de su al maesrtro-Auch!-exclamo el sensei sobresaltando de su silla y mirando una tachuela en su asiento-Bien quien fue el graciosito-dijo enojado pasando la mirada en todos, nadie hablo-Seguramente fueron ustedes dos-señalando a Yagami e Ishida. -No tiene pruba-dijo con astucia Yagami -Se han ganado fama, así que para mañana quiero un ensayo de 7 paginas sobre que es la filosofía-dio por terminado la "discusión" Después de las clases de Filosofía, de matemáticas y literatura dieron las 10:00 hora en que todos los alumnos se dirigían a la cafetería para comer algo junto a sus amigos. La cafetería era abarrotada por niños y niñas desde 13 hasta 18 años. -Sora por aquí-escucho que alguien la llamaba, la pelirroja dio la vuelta con su bandeja de comida y visualizo a Mimi que levantaba su mano para que se percatara de su presencia. Takenouchi caminaba tranquilsmente para acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba Mimi pero antes de llegar se dio cuenta que la castaña no estaba sola sino que también había una cabellera rubia, pensando que se tratana de Yamato decidio dar la vuelta y sentarse en otro lugar solo que antes de hacer dicho movimiento el chico de cabellera rubia giro su cuerpo dejando ver una hermosa mirada azul y una sonrisa amigable que le dedicaba a la pelirroja -Hola soy Takeru o T.K Takaishi como prefieras-ofreciendole su mano en forma de presentación Sora lo miro por un segundo pensando si estrecha su mano o no-Sora Takenouchi-al final acepto y se sento en la silla. En que grupo estas?-pregunto después de un rato y luego de haberle dado una mordida a su sandwich -5°A-contesto después de dar un trago a su te helado. -Eso quiete decir que te toco con mi hermano Yamato -Si -Y por obvias razones te toco con Taichi, el hermano de Hikari. -Asi es-dijo Sora- pero quién es Hikari?-pregunto con curiosidad -Yo soy Hikari-dijo una jovencita de unos 14 años cabello castaño y ojos cafes-rojizos de una mirada dulce-pero puedes decirme Kari-sentandose a lado de su novio Takeru quien la recibio con un pequeño beso- y qué te parecieron mi hermano y Matt? -Pues son...-intentando buscar la palabra adecuada que no desespcionara a los pequeños. -Revoltosos-empezo Takeru. -Insensibles-continuo Hikari el rubio. -Desinteresados-termino ña Sora asintio con la cabeza avergonzada. -No tienes por que avergonzarte, somos sus hermanos y los conocemos muy bien, pero a pesar de eso los queremos- hablo Taksishi por los 2. -Aun que ha decir verdad son demasiados sobreprotectores con nosotros- dijo Hikari como niña pequeña. -Con nosotros? Querras decir que contigo es protector Tai.-se burlo el rubio a lo que recibio un pequeño golpecito de parte de su novia-Auch-sobabandose el hombro. -Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi- haciendo un puchero y dandole la espalda a su novio. -Ya perdoname chiquita-abrazandola por la espalda. -De acuerdo-perdonandolo con una sonrisa después de unos minutos-pero debo de admitir que tienes razón-admitio-solo que a mi es aquien ya no debería proteger tanto sino a otra persona-dirigiendo su mirada a Tachikawa que se ponía brillo en los labios -Qué?-pregunto dudosa al ver que seis pares de ojos se posaban sobre ellos. -Decíamos que Tai debería cuidarte a ti en vez de a Kari-dijo Takaishi -Ja y yo para que quiero la protección del idiota de Yagami-dijo mientiendo furiosa y cruzandose de brazos. -Ay porfavor Mimi todos saben que te gusta mi hermano. -Eso es una total mentira-dijo ofendida. Hikari arqueo una ceja-bueno esta bien si me gusta Tai-admitio-pero de verdad soy tan obvia?-pregunto avergonzada. -Que vallas a verlo a sus partidos de futbol cuando a ti no te gusta el soccer y en que lo miras, dice mucho de que hablar-dijo la mas pequeña de ahí. A la mitad del recreo llego una jovencita de unos 15 años de cabello largo color purpura y ojos color miel ocultos por las gafas que utilizaba de nombre Miyaco "Yolei" Innoue, su mano estaba entrelazada con un chico de cabello azul como la noche y sus ojos eran color zafiro su nombre Ken Ichijoji. Detrás de ellos venía un adolescente de cabello en punta color cafe rojizo y ojos cafes su nombre era Daisuke Motomiya mejor conocido como Davis. También llegaron Kôushiro "Izzy" Izzumi de 16 años no muy alto su cabello era rojo y sus ojos color negro como el carbon, y Jou Kido con 18 años cursaba su último año de preparatoria su cabello era color azul rey y ojos negros con gafas. -Hikari-te traje un pay de queso-dijo Daisuke con ojos de enamorado y sentandose entre ella y Sora. -Gracias Davis pero T.k ya me trajo uno-dijo amablemente y brindandole una pequeña sonrisa. Motomiya le dirigio a Takaishi una mirada asesina, a pesar de que Takeru y Hikari llevaba casi tres meses de relación Daisuke aún no lo aceptaba. -Chicos le quiero presentar a nuestra nueva amiga Sora Takenouchi-dijo Takeru señalando a la susodicha que terminaba de comer su ensalada.-Ellos son Miyaco "Yolei" Innoue, Ken Ichijoji, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Koushiro "Izzy" Izzumi y Jou Kido-presentando a cada uno de sus amigos y a lo que todos levantaban su mano en forma de saludo o decían "es un gusto" -Por cierto donde estan Taichi y Yamato-pregunto de la nada Ichijoji. -Yamato dijo que tenía ensayo con su banda y Taichi fue a ver cuando y a que hora son las pruebas de futbol.-dijo Koushiro sin despegar sus ojos de la computadora._ -Yamato te encuentras bien-pregunto Taichi preocupado -ah si porque preguntas?-dijo mientras se colgaba su guitarra detras de su espalda. -Bueno ya sabes porque. -Si estoy perfecto-dijo sin darle importancia. -Pero estas palido-dijo el moreno aun preocupado. -DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN-le grito a su amigo no le gustaba que le preguntaran sobre eso. _ Regresando con los demás. -Es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Takeru levantandose de la mesa-tenemos física en el laboratorio-entrelazando la mano de Hikari cuando también se había levantado. -QUE-grito Davis demasiado fuuerte haciendo que que todo el alumnado hayaba en la cafetería se volteara hacia el castaño. -Davis callate-le regaño su amiga pequeña castaña para después dirigirse a su clase junto con su novio. -Qué clase tienes Sora?- le pregunto Mimi Tachikawa. Saco de su mochila su horario-deportes-respondio. -Koushiro y yo tenemos Ciencias sociales y creo que después tenemos lenguas-intentando despegar a su amigo pelirrojo de la computadora-Nos vemos a . La pelirroja asintio. Sora fue a los vestidores de las chicas para ponerse sus pants para la clase de deportes. El profesor les puso a jugar un partido de volleyball mixto, y aun que el fuerte de Sora era el tenis en realidad también se le daba el volley. Todo andaba perfecto el equipo de Sora llevaba la delantera por 10 puntos hasta que de un momento a otro el cuerpo moreno de Tai cayo boca abajo en el cuerpo de Sora, al principio la pelirroja no reacciono hasta que pudo darse cuenta que la mano del moreno estaba muy cerca de sus pechos fue ahí que la jovencita comenzo a gritar como loca. -Taichi idiota qué le has hecho?-pregunto Yamato levntando la red de volleyball para ir con su amigo y ver por que gritaba Sora. -Nada solo me caí-fue la simple respuesta de Yagami después de haberse levantado. Yamato le ofrcio una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse, ella solo la observo y después dirigio su mirada a Ishida con ojos cristalinos pero con una mirada llena de rencor -Yo puedo sola-dijo enojada Y asi pasaron las clases después de deportes tuvieron Historia seguido de computación terminando con matemáticas. Cabe decir que para desgracia de Sora la pusieron de pareja con Yamato para un trabajo de historia que se entregaría en un mes. -Cuándo quieres hacer el trabajo?-pregunto de manera fría el rubio. -Esta semana yo voy a estar ocupada-dijo mientras guardaba su libro de matemáticas en su mochila. -Entonces la proxima semana, en tú casa? -No-respondio automaticamente sin voltearlo a ver sus hermosos ojos azules. -Entonces en la mía. -No-volvio a decir-lo haremos en la biblioteca-colgo su mochila sobre su hombro derecho y salio lo mas rápido posible del salon de clases. Mimi la esperaba en el porton blanco de la entrada -Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?-le pregunto Mimi cuando ya había legado. -Pues bien-contesto no quería que supiera lo que había pasado con Yagami y no era porque a Tachikawa le gustaba el moreno sino po r lo que paso hace tres años. -Beno yo vivo para la izquierda- le dijo Sora a Mimi después de haber caminado y después de que platicaran durante el camino contandose sobre sus gustos. -De acuerdo entonces me despido, nos vemos mañana-se despidio dandole un que por poco deja sin aire a Takenouchi. Sora llego a una pequeña casa de color blanco y la pierta de color marrón. -Ya llegue-grito la pelirroja quitandose los zapatos para ponerse sus pantuflas y entrar al recinto de la casa. -Hija que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal color rosa con bordes blancos-Cómo te fue? -Bien-respondio secamente-y Yukiko?-pregunto la pelirroja.- -Se quedo dormida despué de comer-dijo la señora Takenouchi sirviendole un plato de spaguetti con albondigas a su hija. -Ire a verla-dijo Sora después de limpiarse la boca y de haber terminado de comer. En una cama con un edredon rojo estaba una pequeña de casi tres años de cabello negro largo. Sora se acerco a la cama y acaricio delicadamente el cabello zedoso de la niña. _ -Yamato por que no le dijiste al profesor que no te sentías bien-le regaño Taichi quien lo abrazaba para que el rubio se recargara en él, y despué en el sofa de la casa Ishida. -Porque estoy bien-dijo con orgullo. -Aja claro y Davis es el novio de mi hermana-dijo con sarcasmo-además mira toda la sangre que te esta saliendo por la nariz-la cual parecía como una cascada roja.-deja te la curo-hiendo por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.-es mejor que descanses-le sugirio su mejor amigo después de colocarle un torniquete con un algodon. Yamato lo miro con mirada fulminante. Después de que Taichi se marcho de la casa Ishida, Yamato entro a su habitación y sentado en su cama tocaba la guitarra componiendo nuevas canciones para su banda "teen age wolves" sin quitar la vista de una bomba de oxygeno. Espero que les haya gustado Es la primera historia que hago de este genero así que espero que me quede bien para que les guste Bueno nos leemos hasta la proxima 


End file.
